ww2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
War Locations
World War 2 is not just called a world war for the heck of it. World War 2 was a War that was fought ALL around the world. It also effected everyone around the world. There were good things and bad things that came from the war, and life today is the way it is, partly because of that war. ''' '''Now battles were fought throughout the war all over the world. Before D-Day and the invasion of Normandy, most battle were fought in the Pacific, Italy, and North Africa. But after D-Day, battles were primarily fought in France and eventually Russia and Germany. ' ' You can see from the picture, that much of Europe was occupied by Nazi Germany. The Red is under Axis control and the Green is Allys. 'Super Powers' There is a difference between super powers before the war and after it. We will start with before. 'Before the War' *'U.S.A- The United States of America was a World Super Power after WW1, but a very different one than they are today. ' *'Britain- Britain really had their thriving moments in the 1700's. They had the best military. But during WW1, Britain really wanted and needed the U.S.A's help. Britain and the U.S.A are the perfect team. There isn't a lot that can match them.' *'France- Following WW1, France was somewhat of a world power. They didn't really get into many affairs of the world, but were good Ally's with Britain and the U.S.A.' *'Russia/U.S.S.R- Russia or the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R) had dropped out of WW1 to deal with a National Revolution in their country. It became known as the Russian Revolution. After the war, Russia became the U.S.S.R. The U.S.S.R was extremely powerful before WW2, but was still growing, and had not yet hit the climax of their power.' *'Japan- Japan had fought a major war against the Russians, shortly before WW2. Japan was an empire and was known as Imperial Japan. They occupied most of modern day Indonesia and lots of Asia. China and Australia were the only Nations that could really protect against Japan. Though, at the start of the war, Japan and China went at war. China and Germany never fought and never had a war declared. China only fought Imperial Japan, and for that, is not really considered part of the Allied Powers.' 'During the War' *'U.S.A- The United States stayed a super power.' *'Britain- Britain stayed a super power but didn't match up to the other super powers. They relied on the U.S.A to help them in the war against Germany. They fought well against the Italians and in North Africa.' *'France- France lost all of its power when it was taken by Nazi Germany. A new President was put in office to run the country under the Nazi's terms. But they fought hard to get their country back. They established the French Underground to get information and fight off the Germans in German occupied France. About a quarter of France was something known as Free France, where French people took back from the Germans and kept it from being taken. They got a little bit of power back after the war, but couldn't match up to the U.S.S.R of U.S.A.' *'U.S.S.R- During the war, the U.S.S.R was no longer Russia at all. It was an extremely large nation that took over much of Eastern Europe. at the beginning of the war they were Allied with Germany and the Axis, but enemy's with Japan, which caused problems within the Axis Powers. But Hitler had no intention in keeping the U.S.S.R as an ally, and wanted to take most of it to expand his Nation. He eventually broke his pact with the Russians and declared war on the U.S.S.R. He perhaps did this a little to early, for his men were not prepared for the harsh Russian Winters, and soon had the retreat. The Russians were mad, and went on after them. From then, the Russians were in the Allied Powers.' *'Japan- Imperial Japan stayed a Super Power till the last year of the war. The U.S.A got the upper hand on them and kept it. They had worked hard with the Australians to free the other Nations of Imperial Japan, and were ready to move on to taking the source. Japan was the last Axis power to surrender, and it took 2 Nuclear Bombs to do it. The Japanese were traditional and Prideful people, and wouldn't give up that easy. But the bombs hit them, and they were forced to surrendered to the U.S.A.' *'Nazi Germany- Germany was very powerful before WW1, during WW1, but not after. Between WW1 and WW2, Germany was in terrible condition. From economic problems to government issues, Germany looked like they would never recover. Hitler and his German Workers Party, later Nazi Party, gave the German people hope, and in return they earned their trust. The nation thrived under Hitlers rule, and became Nazi Germany. But Hitler wanted more for Germany. He began to conquer and get more and more land. He broke the laws set down after WW1 that prevented Germany from getting to powerful. All of this built up and no one did anything about it. He had already taken Austria, Hungary, and yugoslavia, and was now going for something bigger. He invaded Poland, and thus, WW2 began. Nazi Germany stayed a strong Super Power throughout the war, right until the last little bit. Once they lost to the Russians and got a new enemy, Germany couldn't hold off the others. France was liberated by the Allies, and once they pushed the Germans back into Germany, the Germans had no upper hand. They were done.' 'After the War' "The war brought hardship and morning. The war brought Justice and dignity. But what the war really brought, was more problems." *'U.S.A- The U.S.A became one of the most powerful nations in the world. They went on to solve other world conflicts mostly in Asia. After the War, they kept bases in lots of countries and used their power to spread world wide. They lost their humbleness and their isolation that they had before the war. This also caused conflicts later down the road for them.' *'Britain- Britain stayed a super power but never really gained any more world power then what they had in WW2.' *'France- France stayed a Super Power only because of Britain and France. They had the best allies, and they all worked to help each other out.' *'U.S.S.R- The U.S.S.R became the number one world power. They occupied most of Eastern Europe, and ALL of Northern Asia. They eventually lost their power to the U.S.A, just before another war was about to break out. The U.S.S.R fell and became Russia once again. But they stayed the largest Nation in the world, and kept a good amount of world power.' *'China- China gained economic power after WW2. They no longer had to worry about the Japanese, and could focus on building their country. It took them time, but they eventually rose to the top 5 most powerful nations.' ' 'Locations All of these factors led up to the location of the war. The war is mainly split into sides. The War in the Pacific (War against Japan) and the War in the West. 'The War in the Pacific' ' ' The war in the Pacific was a huge Naval conflict. Both the U.S.A and Imperial Japan had fantastic Navy's. But they also had Infantry fighting. They had to take all of the little islands back from Imperial Japan. Lots of fighting occurred in Indonesia and Australia. Later in the war, fighting even occurred in Japan. ''' '''The conflict lasted from 1941-1945. 'The war in the west' The war in the West is split into a few different types of things. There was the Eastern front and the Western Front as well as the War in the Atlantic, which was the Naval conflict against Germany. ' 'The Western Front American Captain:"Its never quiet on the Western front..." '' ''American Private:'' "Why is that?" '' ''American Captain':' "Because Germany's there."'' '''The Western Front was the conflict that people thought would never end. Nazi Germany was so strong and so powerful, they thought they would easily take over the world. To many Nations were fighting against Germany in the West, which is a big contributor to their downfall. "We try not to be killed, but sometimes we are." '' ~All Quiet on the Western Front'' ' ' The map shows battles later on in the war. Mostly around France and Germany. Conflicts in the west also occurred in Italy, Poland, and central Europe. 'The Eastern Front' The Eastern Front was a conflict easily prevented, but it helped to in the war for the Allies. The Eastern Front is the conflict between Russia and Nazi Germany. The largest battle would be the attack on Stalingrad (City named after Joseph Stalin). After that attack the Russians had a chance to get an advantage. They managed to get the advantage on the Germans just as the harsh Russian winters came. They drove the Germans out of Russia, out of Poland, out of central Europe, and all the forces fighting in the West met at the source of the problem, Germany. "The Germans should have thought of some of these things before they began the war, particularly before attacking the Russians." ~British General Bernard Law Montgomery "The enemy is at the gate. It is a question of life and death." '' ~Joseph Stalin'' 'The war on the Eastern Front had, perhaps the most violent and deadly battles of the war. The Russians and the Germans both fought hard. The Germans had the better military and would have taken Russia easily. But the German army just couldn't adapt to the harsh Russian winters, and many soldiers died. The Russians won the East and pushed forward against the Germans out of revenge. '